An Office Romance
by Kakashis Forehead Protector
Summary: Post SR fluffy oneshot Clark and Lois' relationship as seen through the eyes of a colleague.


A.N. Hey all; wasn't really going to write any Superman stories, but I noticed that, in most the ones where Clark and Lois get together there really wasn't much mention of what the reaction at the office was. . . and thus came the plot bunnies. So enjoy! Feedback is appreciated. : ).

An Office Romance

It wasn't such a surprise when Lois and Richard broke things off after the second Superman incident, but no one at the Daily Planet could have imagined who she would hook up with next. I guess that's why when, three weeks after Richard moved back to London, Clark Kent walked out of the elevator with his arm easily around Lois' shoulder, the noise level in the bullpen dropped so you could have heard a pin drop.

I think the only person who wasn't shocked to the verge of passing out was Jimmy Olsen. He told me, later, how he had noticed things -- glances across the bullpen, friendly pats on the hand and shoulder, hidden smiles when they thought no one was watching. I thought it was incredibly sweet: sweet but bumbling Clark and confident, self-assured Lois. A strange pair at first, but once you got your head around it they made quite the couple, complementing each other perfectly.

Others weren't so charitable in their opinions, though. No sooner had the news flown around the office than people were taking bets on how long it would last before Lois 'came to her senses' and whether Clark would quit after she broke things off with him.

I suppose that's why I found it so gratifying when, several months after they made their relationship public, Jimmy's excited shout of 'Oh my God - is that an engagement ring?!' burst across the bullpen.

It was a fairly small, low-key wedding, but Jimmy took me as his date, and I can honestly say I have never seen a happier couple. Lois couldn't seem to stop smiling like she had just won a million bucks, and Clark's goofy grin was firmly in place all day. Jason was ecstatic, sitting solemnly in his little tux and insisting on thanking everyone for coming before they left.

The only thing more surprising than their marriage was their guest list -- from Clark's Midwestern farm mom to Congressman Pete Ross and his wife to millionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. I guess we didn't know Clark at the Daily Planet nearly as well as we thought we did. Well, either way the wedding and reception were heartfelt, not to mention the most fun I had had in quite some time; the only drawback was that I couldn't write about it in my column.

Some of those who didn't go tried to save face by saying it wouldn't last, couldn't last -- and, of course, they were wrong. Because now? Now I look up from my desk like I do every day I work late and, though it's been almost four years, I can only see one of the happiest families in the world and a couple still as much in love with each other as they day they got married.

Clark, just in from some errand Lois sent him on, is sitting at his desk, pretending o work on a story but mostly playing peek-a-boo with two-year-old Melissa, who's perched safely next to his PC. He seems completely infatuated with her and Jason, and I'm glad for him: fatherhood suits him well.

Speaking of Jason, the fourth-grader is ensconced in his special spot next to Jimmy's desk, drawing as ever. His artistic ability may have improved immensely since he started, but his subject remains the same as ever. Then again, considering just how many times the Man of Steel has saved on member or the other of the Kent-Lane family, I would find it strange if the boy had another hero in mind.

And Lois? She's sitting at her desk talking to someone on the telephone, but every once in a while she'll look over at Clark, who's hiding his face in his hands from Melissa, and he'll catch her eye and grin back, and it makes me all mushy inside to see it.

But enough of Clark and Lois for now: Superman was spotted foiling a robbery not twenty minutes ago, and some of us have work to do.


End file.
